the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1-4
List of episodes in the Hungry Games. Season One #Chippy's Crisis - Details an average week in the arena. #You Rob KFCs Charlie Brown - Charlie Brown robs some KFC and cums in it. The cummy KFC has contagious horniness. #The Bear Descent - Pedobear forgets his medicine and goes on a killing spree. #Straight Holocaust - Dr. Phibes goes on a holocaust killing straight people. #Son of a Beach (AKA Nina Reeeaaaaalllllyyyy Needs to Go) - Nina can't go pee in the ocean because the fish might mug her. She ends up exploding, and the fish steal her wallet. #Teen Titans BLOW ME! - Robin becomes a cheerleader and acts like a bitch to everyone. #Furries Of A Feather - How Blythe became a furry. #The Watergay Scandal - Fatrick starts a scandal involving Dr. Phibes having sexual relations with other men. #Alcatrocity - An episode revolving around Mr. Enter doing an atrocity card on everyone and censoring them into Atrocity Jail. #FAUK THUIS SHOW!!! - Matthew Davis comes to town. #Entergod - Mr. Enter, the god of animation, arrives. Who will please him? Who will be zapped by his Atrocity Beams? #I, Enterbot (AKA Enterbotification) - Clay Claymore becomes an Enterbot. #Moral Hunt - The gang hunts for morals in several cartoons. #Hungry Trail - A picnic goes wary when Coconut Fred's potato salad infects the entire arena with dysentery. #Anvil Riffs: The Hungry Games - Toxicanvil243 arrives and annoys everyone with her constant sarcastic remarks. #The 314th Irregular Diaper - Everybody is disgusted by Regulas314's diaper fetish, so he comes by and attacks. #Rapist Mario - Mario does magic mushrooms and rapes people. #Raw Khawk - Rawk Hawk becomes a porn star. #Allahu Ackbabs - Babs does 9/11. #Claymore and Blakemore - Juniper Lee tries to get 03bgood and Clay Claymore to make up. #O'Gaydy - Dr. Phibes tries to make O'Grady High School normal, but is succumbed to the weirdness. #Homoworld - Peridot goes on a raping spree. #Popularity Gangrape - It's popular vs. unpopular, and Mr. Enter is the coach! #DeviantFRED - Coconut Fred makes a DeviantART account. #Coconut Fine - Coconut Fred trademarks Let's Plays. #Hoarder Hell - Based on the second Quarter Quell (AKA 50th Hunger Games) from the actual Hunger Games franchise. #If I Can't Have Marriage, Nobody Can - Anvil's imaginary friends visit. One of them, Mr. Facey Face, is getting married to Nobody. And the Bible-thumping Southerner stereotypes Slip and Slide D'Peel ain't havin' any of that! #Bore of the Worlds - Trump closes down the borders around the Cornucopia in the arena. What are the Tributes going to do, while trapped in the field? #Dr. Monkey Fuck - Merio gets admitted to the emergency room. Who's his doctor? Dr. Wally Monkey. #Chloeicle - The four Simulator Creators gain superpowers and wreak havoc. Chloe then becomes furious because she didn't get any superpowers. #Chippy Can't Sleep - Chippy gets insomnia. #Chippy's Rival - Chippy has a new rival, a racist teenager named Toby. #Bouldered In - Mr. Greenrind, Bingo, Melanie, and Slip and Slide accidentally get trapped inside the Nut Hut as Coconut Fred goes grocery shopping, and things start to get rather crazy in there. #The Last Temptation of Lucy van Pelt - Lucy van Pelt goes on a murderous rampage in the Bates Motel that was imported into the arena. #Mr. Greenretard - Chloe steals Mr. Greenrind's brain. Mr. Greenrind becomes mentally retarded. #Ninja CD - A bunch of ghost ninjas, under the reign of ghostly attention-seeking villain Amorpho, attack the arena and kidnap all the adult tributes, and it's up to Eric Needles to try and stop them. #Disney's Pixar's DreamWork's Presents: Your Childhood is Ruined - Chloe, Blythe, Dr. Phibes, Charlie Brown, and Bingo all set out a vast journey to find out why Disney keeps cancelling their cartoons. #Chippy Cancer: Chippy realizes how cancerous he was in 2014. Season Two # Fucked Animals - Blythe collects stuffed animals and has sex with them. This dirty secret goes viral. # Lucy Blows "Instruments" - Gus has a wet dream about Lucy van Pelt. # Patty for Hire - Patty tries once more to get a job. # Comic Conned - Coconut Fred invites characters from unfunny comic strips # Banned from Fruit Salad Island - Coconut Fred does heroin and gets a boner that'll only wear off if he has sex. He then goes around trying to bang certain characters. # Dr. Monkey Fuck: First AIDS - Lucy gets admitted to the Emergency Room as a patient of Dr. Gus Monkey because of a non-contagious type of EbolAIDS that can only be stopped with more sex. # Squid's Wood - Squidward starts dating Chloe (which elevates) in order to get away from SpingeBill's rape face. # Active Imaginations - Eric and Mandy buy a $1200 television just to have sex in it while Squidward takes the television for himself. # Mind Control Lemonade - Lemon Wedge brainwashes Vana into having a crush on Eric Needles, and things escalate from there. # One Bad Jockstrap: Dash Baxter comes to the arena # PewdieChippy: Chippy admits he dosen't like Pewdiepie # Gettin Edgy With It: Blythe starts dating Shadow The Hedgehog #Son(er)ic: Eric tries to make his Sonic oc real #Food Death Fight - The tributes get stung by Tracker Jackers and start hallucinating that they're in a grocery store with the cast of Foodfight. #LSD Dart Frog - Kitty licks a poison dart frog and trips balls. #It's The Easter Ruben, Charlie Brown- Ruben hosts a deadly easter egg hunt. Meanwhile Anvil dreads on wearing her rabbit costume due to Blythe. #Cruel Therapy - Gus goes on a raping spree and gets kidnapped by Squidward. Squidward subjects Gus to his "erectile therapy". #Here Comes Bingo Boo Boo - Fred enters Bingo into a beauty pageant. #Sex Swapped- The gang eats a special kinda of cheesecake makes them pregnant and then they give brith to there gender swap selfs Season 3 # Vacay in Dillydale - The tributes visit the town of Dillydale, home of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, and things start to go wary when Mr. Tickle accidentally violates Chloe. Parody of the Mr. Men Show. # Fred's World - Fred and his friends visit the dimension of educational preschool show characters, known as the Edutainment Dimension, and decide to journey to the other side of the world where the nightmarish children's show characters live to visit Nobody and Mr. Facey Face. However, the racist Ferocious Beast who dictates the land doesn't want anyone coming in or out of the border, so he sends bounty hunters after them. Elseware, Chloe stars in her own educational children's show. # Crammers - Kitty really needs a date to the dance tomorrow night, yet Sandra keeps putting her down. With the help of her subconscious, will she be able to find one by the time the dance rolls around? Based on the 2015 Cartoon Network pilot "Jammers". # Rude Fued - Anvil and Chippy have their rudeness separated from them. Based on the banned Dexter's Laboratory episode "Rude Removal". Category:Episodes Category:Lists